Lie Detector
by DoctorH
Summary: A Murdoch Mysteries teleplay. Three men supposedly participate in a murder, but one of the men asserts innocence and claims to have an alibi. Murdoch cannot see anything wrong in the alibi but a wise old lady sees things differently. The story ends with a humourous historical mystery. A solution is included for the first mystery, but is there a solution to the second mystery?
1. ACT 1

"LIE DETECTOR"

ACT I

(FADE IN. ESTABLISHING SHOT OF TORONTO, NIGHT. CUT TO: STREET LEVEL VIEW. A few citizens are out at this late hour, but not many. FIRST CONSTABLE is out walking his beat, checking windows and looking for anything suspicious. FIRST CONSTABLE tips his hat to a citizen passing by. FIRST CONSTABLE walks on and encounters SECOND CONSTABLE. FIRST CONSTABLE and SECOND CONSTABLE greet each other, and SECOND CONSTABLE points to where he plans to go. FIRST CONSTABLE and SECOND CONSTABLE tip their hats to one another and go their separate ways. CUT TO: A NARROW ALLEY BETWEEN BUILDINGS. One end of the alley, though open, is partly blocked by crates and barrels. At that end, SYKES stands, holding some sort of truncheon. Because it is dark, most of SYKES cannot be seen. Another dark figure, DONNAN, approaches SYKES reluctantly. DONNAN turns this way and that, looking for an escape. SYKES blocks his way. Presently a third dark figure, WESTON, appears, armed with a club. WESTON herds DONNAN toward SYKES. DONNAN is in a near panic, but he does not scream.)

DONNAN  
You don't need to do this! I'll pay you back! I said, I'll pay!

SYKES  
You've lied to us before, Nicky. We don't believe you.

DONNAN  
But I can get the money!

WESTON (coming closer)  
We don't believe you, Nicky.

(DONNAN sees that SYKES and the barrels and the crates block one escape path, so he tries to make a break around WESTON. WESTON grabs DONNAN and throws him back. DONNAN falls to the ground, and raises his hands defensively.)

DONNAN (pleading)  
I've got the money! I know where it is. But if you beat me up, I can't get it!

SYKES (thumping his truncheon against his hand)  
Who said anything about beating you up?

(DONNAN's eyes go wide as he gets the meaning.)

DONNAN (pleading)  
If you kill me, I can't get the money! But I HAVE got it!

WESTON  
Enough to pay all three of us?

DONNAN  
Yes!

WESTON  
All right, Nicky. Where is it?

DONNAN  
It's— in a safe place!

WESTON  
Where?!

DONNAN  
It's—

(DONNAN, terrified, stops talking.)

SYKES  
You lying bastard. You ain't got the money.

(SYKES advances on DONNAN, truncheon raised. WESTON advances also.)

DONNAN (at the top of his lungs)  
HELP! HELP!

(SKYES begins swinging his truncheon and the sounds of the truncheon striking a body [SFX] are heard. DONNAN'S cries turn to wails, then abruptly stop. SYKES stops swinging and backs off.)

SYKES (to WESTON)  
You wanna have a go now?

WESTON  
Yeah.

(WESTON swings his club and the sounds of the club striking a body [SFX] are heard. SYKES takes another swing, then looks up as though he hears something.)

SYKES  
Hey!

(It is not clear to whom SYKES is calling, whether it's WESTON or someone else. WESTON and SYKES stop hitting DONNAN, who is lifeless on the ground. There are the sounds of running footsteps [SFX]. WESTON and SYKES look around, and then WESTON and SYKES start toward the opening between the barrels and the crates. Suddenly, FIRST CONSTABLE steps into their path.)

FIRST CONSTABLE  
You two! Stop right there! Don't move!

(SYKES raises his truncheon, and FIRST CONSTABLE promptly pulls out his own truncheon and makes it ready.)

FIRST CONSTABLE  
Drop your weapons! Drop them!

(WESTON and SYKES simultaneously get the idea to run away from FIRST CONSTABLE, but they find SECOND CONSTABLE in their path, with his truncheon out. SECOND CONSTABLE swings his truncheon and knocks the club from WESTON'S hand, apparently seriously injuring WESTON'S hand and arm in the process. WESTON screams in pain and instinctively grabs his own injured hand with his other hand and falls to his knees in agony. SYKES looks like he might put up a fight, but he is trapped. SECOND CONSTABLE approaches SYKES menacingly, truncheon raised.)

SECOND CONSTABLE (icily)  
If you do not drop your weapon immediately, I will MAKE you drop it!

(SYKES looks at WESTON who is helpless, trying to attend to his injured hand. FIRST CONSTABLE and SECOND CONSTABLE advance. SYKES, very afraid and helpless, drops his weapon. As FIRST CONSTABLE and SECOND CONSTABLE move in to arrest SYKES and WESTON, the dead body of DONNAN is seen crumpled on the alley floor. FADE OUT.)


	2. ACT 2

ACT II

(FADE IN. EXTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, daytime. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, INTERROGATION ROOM. SYKES sits in the hot seat. Constable JACKSON stands behind SYKES, just in case. BRACKENREID and MURDOCH are seated opposite.)

SYKES  
I'm gonna hang, ain't I?

MURDOCH  
I won't lie to you, Mr. Sykes. Mr. Donnan's injuries were severe, and he did not survive. So the charge to be laid against you will be murder. There is a very good chance that you will hang.

SYKES  
And it don't matter that Nick Donnan had it coming.

MURDOCH  
Are you saying you acted in self-defence? Are you saying that your actions are justified for other reasons?

SYKES  
Donnan stole from us. He stole our money. Doesn't that don't count for something?

BRACKENREID (sarcastic)  
So the two of you are the real victims here, is that it?

SYKES  
I'm just saying that, if you steal from somebody, then the person you stole from has rights, don't he?

MURDOCH  
Yes, but those rights are to be enforced in a civilized manner, such as in a court of law. The fact that someone may have stolen from you does not give you the right to beat a person senseless or to take his life.

SYKES (grumbling)  
We disagree on that point.

MURDOCH  
You say Mr. Donnan stole from you. Did you report this alleged theft to the police?

SYKES  
'Course not.

BRACKENREID  
Let me guess. You didn't tell the police because the money was dirty; you had obtained it in some less-than-honourable fashion. Right?

SYKES  
You might say that.

MURDOCH  
So Mr. Donnan owed money to you. Did he owe money to Mr. Weston as well?

SYKES  
Yeah. And to Muir. The money he stole belonged to all three of us.

(The name is unfamiliar to MURDOCH.)

MURDOCH  
Muir? Who is this Mr. Muir?

SYKES  
We called him "Brick." Or "Muir." I don't know his real first name.

MURDOCH  
We know Mr. Weston participated in the assault upon Mr. Donnan. Did Mr. Muir participate as well?

SYKES  
Depends on what you mean by "participate." He didn't hit Donnan, but that was mostly 'cause he didn't get a CHANCE to. But he was there and wanted to get in a few good knocks. Muir ran off when he heard the coppers coming.

(MURDOCH and BRACKENREID exchange glances.)

SYKES  
We learned that Donnan was going to be visiting a friend last night, and we all decided to corner him in an alley near his friend's place, and rough him up a bit. And if he died as a result, well, he had it coming.

BRACKENREID  
You say the three of you planned this attack and carried it out? You, Weston, and this Muir?

SYKES  
Yeah.

MURDOCH  
Please excuse the following observation, Mr. Sykes. Most men who are charged with murder do not confess so readily.

(SYKES laughs bitterly.)

SYKES  
What would be the point of me trying to argue I was innocent? Your constables caught me in the act. (with a note of sadness) Besides, I know I'm a dead man. I've known that ever since Donnan stole the money.

MURDOCH  
I don't understand.

SYKES  
My part of that money was to pay off debts I owed. Debts I owed to The German.

MURDOCH  
The German? The German! You mean Joseph Werner, the racketeer?

SYKES  
That's the guy. (somberly) I lost some wagers. I bet more than I should have, and I lost. I owe Werner a lot, and if I don't pay him, he'll kill me. So when Donnan stole the money— (shakes his head)— I knew I'd never be able to pay Werner. I knew I was a dead man. So. Whether I get strangled by one of Werner's heavies or whether I get strangled by a hangman's noose, it's all the same to me.

(SYKES hangs his head. MURDOCH and BRACKENREID look at each other, perhaps with a trace of sympathy. CUT TO: EXTERIOR OF A SMALL HOSPITAL. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF THE HOSPITAL, a ward with a bed. WESTON is on the bed, his arm in a heavy cast. FIRST CONSTABLE sits on a chair nearby, guarding WESTON. A NURSE, apparently a Catholic Sister, is next to MURDOCH and BRACKENREID.)

MURDOCH (to NURSE)  
Has Mr. Weston been given any pain medication recently?

WESTON  
I can answer that: the answer is NO! And my arm is hurting like the devil!

MURDOCH  
(to NURSE) Thank you, Sister. (to WESTON) I take it, then, that you have a sound enough mind to answer some questions.

(While WESTON grumbles, NURSE leaves. FIRST CONSTABLE rises and tips his hat to NURSE, then seats himself again.)

MURDOCH  
Mr. Weston, I have some news for you about Mr. Donnan.

WESTON  
He's dead, I heard already. Well, if you're gonna hang me anyway, it would be nice if you'd do it soon. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand this pain.

MURDOCH  
We have spoken with Mr. Sykes.

WESTON  
Carly— that is, Sykes— did he tell you that Donnan was a thief, and that he deserved what he got?

MURDOCH  
Yes. Mr. Sykes has confessed his involvement in the matter.

WESTON  
It won't do me any good to argue I'm innocent, would it? I'll confess, too, but only on one condition.

BRACKENREID  
You're not in any position—

MURDOCH (interrupting)  
What condition, Mr. Weston?

WESTON  
All three of us go to the gallows, together.

MURDOCH  
You mean you, and Mr. Sykes—?

WESTON  
And Muir. We all got robbed by Donnan. We all planned to get our money back, even if it meant taking it out of his skin. We all worked out how we could trap Donnan in that alley. Muir didn't actually hit Donnan, but he would have, if those two coppers hadn't've come along. So if we hang, we all ought to hang together.

(CUT TO: EXTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, daytime. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, CONSTABLES' AREA. CRABTREE and JACKSON have some files laid out on their desks. MURDOCH approaches.)

MURDOCH  
Any luck finding Mr. Muir, George?

CRABTREE  
I think so, sir. Our records about Mr. Weston and Mr. Sykes both mention a Mr. Muir as a known associate, though his first name is unknown. I have looked through our records, and find one candidate named Muir who matches the physical description given by his associates, and who might be our man.

(CRABTREE turns a file toward MURDOCH.)

CRABTREE  
David Andrew Muir, previously arrested six years ago for burglary of a jewellery store. He was convicted on the charge of burglary, but all stolen merchandise was recovered and Mr. Muir received a light sentence. He was arrested three times since then on suspicion of burglary, but in all cases there was insufficient evidence to lay charges. He makes a living as a house painter for a Mr. Aldus Quincy.

MURDOCH  
Mr. Weston and Mr. Sykes each had a history of violent crimes. Does Mr. Muir have such a history?

CRABTREE  
No. But I noticed this: his residence is a rooming house that is fairly close to the residence of Mr. Weston.

MURDOCH (unimpressed)  
Hmm. Was Mr. Muir known by the nickname "Brick"?

CRABTREE  
There is nothing in the official records saying that he has any aliases, but the records do say that he obtained entry to the jewellery store that he burgled by throwing a large brick through a window and using the brick to smash open the cases holding the jewellery.

MURDOCH (still unimpressed)  
That's not exactly what I would call a solid case, George, but it is enough to warrant further investigation. At this time of day, with good weather, Mr. Muir may well be out on a painting job. (straightening up) Constable Crabtree, Constable Jackson, let's contact Mr. Quincy and see whether he can direct us to Mr. Muir.

(CUT TO: A RUN-DOWN HOUSE in a residential neighbourhood, daytime. There are tarps and paint buckets and ladders here and there, indicative of painting in progress. No painter is visible, however. MURDOCH, CRABTREE and JACKSON approach the house.)

MURDOCH (to JACKSON)  
Jackson, you go around that way, we'll go this way. We'll meet at the back of the house.

JACKSON  
Yes, sir.

(JACKSON leaves to go to the back of the house. MURDOCH and CRABTREE go the other way. There is suddenly a sound like a clanging paint can [SFX] and a cry of "Hey!" MURDOCH and CRABTREE quickly run to the back of the house, where JACKSON is struggling with MUIR. JACKSON lands a respectable blow on MUIR'S face as CRABTREE runs to assist. MUIR falls back, sees CRABTREE, and strikes him, but the punch is a poor one. JACKSON is on MUIR in an instant, trying to restrain him. CRABTREE and MURDOCH jump in to assist. MUIR takes a swing at MURDOCH, but MURDOCH dodges. JACKSON wrestles MUIR to the ground and holds MUIR helpless.)

MURDOCH  
Mr. Muir, you are under arrest for the murder of Nicholas Donnan.

MUIR  
I didn't! I didn't do it!

(MUIR struggles but JACKSON holds him tight. FADE OUT.)


	3. ACT 3

ACT III

(FADE IN. EXTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, daytime. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, INTERROGATION ROOM. MUIR sits in the hot seat, his face bruised, his hands manacled. Constable JACKSON stands behind MUIR, just in case. BRACKENREID and MURDOCH are seated opposite. CRABTREE sits further away, notebook at the ready. MUIR waves the manacles at BRACKENREID and MURDOCH.)

MUIR  
Would you PLEASE remove these things? They are too tight, and they hurt!

BRACKENREID  
You'll live.

MURDOCH  
As we have already explained, Mr. Muir, you are in restraints because, when we came to talk to you at your place of work, you reacted with violence. You assaulted the officers and then resisted arrest.

MUIR (jerking his thumb at JACKSON)  
I defended myself; your Constable punched me without provocation!

(BRACKENREID shakes his head disbelievingly. JACKSON purses his lips angrily but says nothing.)

MUIR  
And I didn't want to be arrested because I was innocent!

BRACKENREID  
Innocent of what? From what I hear, you never even bothered to let the officers tell you what crime was being investigated! And innocent people don't fight with cops and try to run away, bucko.

MUIR (stubbornly)  
But I AM innocent! The word on the street was that Nick Donnan was murdered! When you coppers showed up, I thought you were going to arrest me for it. Well, I didn't murder Nick Donnan!

MURDOCH  
Mr. Muir, I assure you that if indeed you are innocent in connection with Mr. Donnan's death, you will not be charged with murder.

BRACKENREID  
And as of this moment, you haven't been charged with murder; only with assaulting police officers and resisting arrest. (threateningly) Which are some pretty serious charges. You're looking at some serious time behind bars, whether we charge you with murder or not.

MUIR (stubbornly)  
I did not murder Nick Donnan!

MURDOCH  
You knew Mr. Donnan, though?

MUIR  
Yes.

MURDOCH  
You had a grudge against Mr. Donnan?

MUIR  
Yes; but a lot of people had grudges against him!

MURDOCH  
Stanley Weston and Carlton Sykes were others who had a grudge against Mr. Donnan?

MUIR  
Yes, among others!

MURDOCH  
You are close friends with Stanley Weston and Carlton Sykes, are you not?

MUIR  
Yes; so what?

BRACKENREID (with mock shock)  
So what? Weston and Sykes were caught at the scene of the crime with blood on their hands, that's so what!

MUIR  
So, I'm friends with two men who have been charged with murder, and that makes ME guilty?

MURDOCH  
Your "friends" say you participated in the planning of the attack, and were with them when they assaulted Mr. Donnan.

(MUIR takes a moment.)

MUIR  
That's not true!

MURDOCH  
Mr. Muir, where were you last evening, between the hours of eight-thirty and ten?

MUIR  
In my room, at Mrs. Radcliffe's rooming house.

MURDOCH  
Can you direct us to any witnesses who would verify your whereabouts at that time?

MUIR  
Mrs. Radcliffe could. She keeps tabs on the comings and goings of those who stay in her rooms.

MURDOCH  
Can you give us the names of any other witnesses who might support your alibi?

MUIR (reluctantly)  
No.

BRACKENREID  
And if your pals Weston and Sykes were to tell us that you were with them last night, in that alley, killing Donnan?

MUIR  
They'd be lying!

BRACKENREID  
Would they, now?

MUIR  
Yes, they would!

BRACKENREID  
And if they told us that the three of you planned it all out, to trap Donnan and kill him, they'd be lying about that too, would they?

(MUIR hesitates.)

MUIR  
Well, part of that would be true.

MURDOCH  
What part would be true?

MUIR (carefully)  
Sykes wanted to lure Donnan into an alley, and have Weston and me block the alley so that Donnan couldn't escape. Then Weston and me, we'd move in and we'd all have our turns going at Donnan. (takes a breath) But I didn't want to be involved with that, and I told them so! And I walked away! I went to my room at Mrs. Radcliffe's rooming house. That's where I was, all night. Since Donnan is dead, I guess Sykes and Weston went through with it. But they did it without me.

MURDOCH  
You associates dispute this, and you have no corroborating proof of your alibi.

MUIR  
Go ask Mrs. Radcliffe, if you don't believe me! Yow! You even sound like Mrs. Radcliffe! You think you know everything!

BRACKENREID (intimidating)  
We'll check your story, all right. We don't like it when we get lied to. I'll bet you're glad that Donnan's dead now, aren't you? That's no lie, is it?!

MUIR  
I'm not sad that he's dead, but I didn't kill him!

(CUT TO: BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. BRACKENREID plops himself in his chair, while MURDOCH stands.)

BRACKENREID  
He thinks he's a tough nut, doesn't he? We have confessions from Sykes and Weston, but Muir won't admit his part in this crime.

MURDOCH  
He probably knows we have no physical evidence connecting him to the attack. The only witnesses against him are his two purported co-conspirators, Mr. Weston and Mr. Sykes.

BRACKENREID  
And we can't lay charges against Muir just on the say-so of two confessed murderers.

MURDOCH  
It is possible that Mr. Muir is telling the truth, that he really didn't have a part in the attack. He gave us a possible alibi. I have asked Constable Crabtree to telephone the landlady of the rooming house where Mr. Muir stays, but apparently she does not have a telephone. So Constable Crabtree and I will be leaving shortly to speak to her in person. It may be that the landlady will corroborate his whereabouts at the time of the killing.

(CUT TO: EXTERIOR RADCLIFFE HOUSE, daytime. The house is a stately, well-kept dwelling, clearly capable of having multiple bedrooms. A sign on the door says: "Rooms Available Inquire Within". There is a large knocker on the door. There are windows in the front of the house. CUT TO: INTERIOR RADCLIFFE HOUSE, sitting room. Mrs. RADCLIFFE, an elderly lady who moves slowly but is still of sound mind and reasonably sound body, sits in a comfortable chair. MURDOCH sits in a chair facing her, and CRABTREE stands, taking notes.)

RADCLIFFE  
So that is the story David— Mr. Muir— told you, is it?

MURDOCH  
Yes. And he said that you might be able to testify that he was here, at your rooming house, at the time the attack was committed.

RADCLIFFE (to herself)  
Now, why on Earth would he say that?

CRABTREE (helpfully)  
He said that you are often aware of the comings and goings of those in the rooms, Ma'am.

RADCLIFFE  
Did he? My, my. It is true that I sometimes take note of when my roomers leave and return, but I do not do so at all hours of the day. Rarely am I awake after eight-thirty. And last night, I was in bed by eight o'clock. I feel confident in saying that, between eight-thirty last night, and five o'clock this morning, I was asleep.

MURDOCH  
So, you can neither confirm nor refute Mr. Muir's story that he was here.

(RADCLIFFE begins to laugh, more out of amusement than mocking.)

RADCLIFFE  
You say you are a detective?

MURDOCH (surprised and puzzled)  
Yes, I am.

(RADCLIFFE continues to laugh.)

RADCLIFFE  
Heh. You ask me to say that I can neither confirm nor refute "Mr. Muir's" story. Heh. Well, Detective, here's what I say. I REFUTE "Mr. Muir's" story! David lied to you!

MURDOCH (puzzled)  
But, you said you were asleep at the crucial time.

RADCLIFFE  
I don't need to be awake to spot a lie when I hear one. And if you were any sort of a detective, you'd spot it, too.

(MURDOCH and CRABTREE exchange puzzled looks, perhaps wondering whether RADCLIFFE has all of her marbles. RADCLIFFE laughs.)

RADCLIFFE  
Once again: what was the story David told you?

MURDOCH  
Mr. Muir claims he was here, in this building, in his room, no later than eight-thirty last night; and in particular, that he was in his room between eight-thirty and ten o'clock last night.

RADCLIFFE  
I'll take your word for it that that is his story, as far as it goes.

MURDOCH  
And YOU say, from eight-thirty last night until five o'clock this morning, you were asleep.

RADCLIFFE  
That's right.

MURDOCH  
Therefore, it seems to me, you could neither confirm NOR CONTRADICT Mr. Muir's alibi.

RADCLIFFE  
That is true. And yet I do say the story is fiction.

MURDOCH (baffled, but still polite)  
But you have no basis for saying that the story is fiction.

(RADCLIFFE looks at MURDOCH critically for a moment.)

RADCLIFFE  
As a witness, I cannot say that I have evidence that David's alibi is incorrect. But as a thinking, rational human being, I can say that what David has told you is balderdash.

MURDOCH (not following)  
I do not understand. In what way?

RADCLIFFE  
As you've explained it to me, the alibi is only part of the story. It is not the whole story, is it? There are other details. The details of the story itself, as a whole, render it beyond belief.

MURDOCH (puzzled, frustrated)  
Mrs. Radcliffe—

RADCLIFFE (interrupting)  
As you told me earlier, Detective: David admits that he and his associates discussed the commission of a serious crime, is that not so? And that crime was indeed later committed that day in the EXACT manner discussed, was it not?

MURDOCH  
Yes—?

RADCLIFFE  
And David also claims that he wished to have no part of that serious crime, correct?

MURDOCH  
Yes—?

RADCLIFFE  
And David further claims that, rather than participate in the crime, he walked away from his associates, isn't that right?

MURDOCH  
Yes, that is correct. He claimed he came here, instead.

RADCLIFFE  
Now, Detective. If we assume for the moment the story is true, put yourself in the place of "Mr. Muir." Here are the circumstances. Your KNOWN associates are planning a crime. You know the nature of the crime, as well as the date and time that the crime will be committed, but you wish— for whatever reason— not to participate in that crime with your associates, and not to share the blame with them. What, then, would you do?

MURDOCH  
There are many things—

RADCLIFFE (interrupting)  
You would establish an alibi! THAT is what you would do. It is not something you MIGHT do, it is something you WOULD do! Your KNOWN associates are going to do something criminal at a known time, and whether you participate in that dastardly doing or not, YOU will be suspected of aiding them! Therefore, to protect yourself, you MUST have an alibi for the time that the crime is expected to occur! Preferably you ought to have one or more reliable, independent witnesses, who will testify if called to trial, to the effect that you were elsewhere when the crime occurred!

(MURDOCH is befuddled. CRABTREE is somewhat surprised to see MURDOCH so befuddled.)

MURDOCH  
Mr. Muir did give us an alibi.

RADCLIFFE  
Yes, he gave you ME as his alibi. Only I could not support his alibi, could I? No, I could not. And I will not.

(MURDOCH is still befuddled.)

MURDOCH  
But—

RADCLIFFE  
If David wished to have me support his alibi, he should have made CERTAIN that I would support it! He should have woken me! He should have said, "I'm sorry that I woke you up at nine at night!" But he didn't! Or he should have gone to place where he knew people— a club, a public house— so that there would be no question of his innocence. But he didn't do that, either.

(MURDOCH catches on, a little.)

MURDOCH  
I see what you are saying—

RADCLIFFE  
If he truly did not want to be a part of the crime to come, he should have made CERTAIN that he had an alibi. He did not make certain that he had an alibi. Therefore, the original premise is unlikely to be true, suggesting that he DID want to be a part of the crime to come! Q.E.D.!

(MURDOCH is simultaneously impressed and a little put off.)

MURDOCH (slowly)  
That is one way of looking at it.

RADCLIFFE  
That is why, Detective, I do not believe David told you the truth.

(MURDOCH and CRABTREE are a bit abashed. CRABTREE sees MURDOCH somewhat shaken by this analysis, and allows himself a small smile. RADCLIFFE looks self-satisfied. MURDOCH absorbs the points that have been made and nods as if he were formulating a plan. FADE OUT.)


	4. ACT 4

ACT IV

(FADE IN. INTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, INTERROGATION ROOM. MUIR sits in the hot seat, his face still bruised, but his hands are no longer manacled. JACKSON stands behind MUIR, as before. BRACKENREID and MURDOCH are seated opposite. CARBTREE stands, taking notes.)

MUIR  
I'm not going to repeat what I've told you already.

MURDOCH  
I'm glad to hear it. I am not interested in hearing the same lies all over again.

MUIR (offended)  
Eh? What do you mean, lies?

MURDOCH (harshly)  
Mrs. Radcliffe did not support your alibi.

MUIR  
She was sleeping at the time, eh?

(MURDOCH lets the question hang in the air for a moment.)

MURDOCH  
I did not say she was sleeping.

(MUIR realizes he may have made a mistake.)

MURDOCH  
What I said was that Mrs. Radcliffe did not support your alibi. The more natural assumption was that she had flatly contradicted you.

MUIR (uneasy)  
She— she was awake?

MURDOCH  
No. Your first assumption was correct. She was sleeping. Just as you thought she would be. You knew that Mrs. Radcliffe would not back up your story, didn't you?

MUIR (uneasy)  
I thought it was possible she would!

MURDOCH  
For a person in your circumstances, Mr. Muir, "possible" is not good enough.

(MURDOCH leans forward. BRACKENREID notices and does the same.)

MURDOCH  
You knew that Weston and Sykes were going to attack Donnan that night. You knew all the details. You knew when the attack would take place, you knew where the attack would take place, you knew how the attack would take place. But you want us to believe that you decided to have no part of it.

MUIR  
That is right!

MURDOCH  
But Mr. Sykes and Mr. Weston were known associates of yours. So even if you were innocent, you knew that you would be accused of participating. Now, Mr. Muir, if you really were innocent, you would want to be ABSOLUTELY sure that you had an alibi for the crucial time.

(MUIR is getting nervous. He sees where this might be going.)

MURDOCH  
You were not in the same circumstances as other innocent people who get accused of crimes, and who didn't know ahead of time that they'd need a plausible alibi. You knew! You knew you'd need an alibi that is more than just plausible, but rock-solid!

(MUIR is more nervous.)

MURDOCH  
And yet, you gave me an alibi that you knew wouldn't be corroborated. An innocent man in the circumstances you describe— a TRULY innocent man— would be absolutely CERTAIN that one or more witnesses would support his alibi. But you did NOT make certain that you had a supportable alibi—

(MUIR is frightened, nervous.)

MURDOCH  
— Which indicates that your alibi is a fraud, and that you were actually a participant in the crime! Q.E.D.!

MUIR (feeling trapped, very nervous)  
What? Q.E.D., what?

MURDOCH (pressing)  
If you were innocent, you'd KNOW you'd need a reliable alibi, and you'd GET one! You did NOT get a reliable alibi; therefore, you are NOT innocent!

MUIR (near panic)  
But it was Sykes who planned the whole thing!

MURDOCH  
And you and Weston went along with it!

MUIR (losing it)  
It was Sykes! His idea! I didn't touch Donnan! (adamant) I never touched him!

BRACKENREID (like a tiger)  
But you were there, though, weren't you? You were there, in the alley!

MUIR (losing it)  
It was Sykes! Sykes!

BRACKENREID  
You helped corner Donnan, didn't you!?

MUIR (losing it)  
But I didn't touch him!

BRACKENREID  
You were in that alley, trapping Donnan, while your friends beat the life out of him! Weren't you!?

MUIR (suddenly going limp)  
Yes! But I didn't touch—

(MUIR starts to sob. BRACKENREID backs off, and BRACKENREID, MURDOCH and CRABTREE all exchange glances. MUIR tries to get a hold of himself. CUT TO: BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. BRACKENREID sits, while MURDOCH, OGDEN and CRABTREE stand.)

BRACKENREID  
Muir's story— his most current story, that is— seems to be consistent with the physical evidence. Would you agree, Doctor?

OGDEN  
I would. We have the club that was used by one of the men—

CRABTREE (helpfully)  
— a club with Mr. Weston's finger marks on it—

OGDEN  
— and the truncheon used by Mr. Sykes. (to CRABTREE) With Mr. Sykes's finger marks on it?

(CRABTREE nods.)

CRABTREE  
And we have no weapon of any kind with Mr. Muir's finger marks on it.

OGDEN  
Furthermore, the wounds suffered by Mr. Donnan are all consistent with the two recovered weapons. There is no clear physical evidence of a third person striking the victim.

MURDOCH  
These facts suggest that Mr. Muir did not strike any blows to Donnan, but acted only to cut off Donnan's escape route.

BRACKENREID  
Which is also what Weston and Sykes said. They said Muir did not strike the victim.

MURDOCH  
Yes. Legally, Mr. Muir is as culpable as the other two men, who actually shed the victim's blood. I have, therefore, charged him with murder; but in spite of his confession, I would not be surprised if a jury spares him from the gallows.

BRACKENREID  
And Murdoch?

MURDOCH  
Yes, sir?

BRACKENREID (grinning)  
Where'd you get that idea about how to make Muir confess? It was bloody brilliant! Unlike other criminals, Muir couldn't get by with just a POSSIBLE alibi. You got him to see that if he really were innocent, he'd need more than just a possible alibi; he'd need a ROCK-SOLID alibi, which he didn't have. And he had no excuse for NOT having a rock-solid alibi. So he confessed. Bloody brilliant!

MURDOCH (uneasily)  
Thank you, sir. Although—

BRACKENREID  
Yes?

MURDOCH  
I think thanks may also be due to someone else.

(CUT TO: INTERIOR OF A RESTAURANT. It is evidently evening. MURDOCH and OGDEN, both dressed nicely, have a semi-private table to themselves. Candlelight illuminates their faces. The dishes seem to be elegant and are partially consumed. MURDOCH and OGDEN are both in a good mood.)

OGDEN  
George told me all about your conversation with Mrs. Radcliffe. She sounds like quite a remarkable lady.

MURDOCH  
Yes, yes she is. Quite insightful! She spotted things in Mr. Muir's story that everyone else had overlooked. As a detective, I thought my ability to do this was fairly good, though I had to work very hard to develop it. Mrs. Radcliffe, however, may be naturally gifted.

OGDEN (smiling somewhat devilishly)  
George said that her analysis confounded you, at first.

MURDOCH (good-naturedly)  
"Confounded" is not the right word. I was— off-balance for a while.

OGDEN (amused)  
Off-balance?

MURDOCH  
She surprised me with her insight.

OGDEN (amused, teasing a little)  
Perhaps you could discuss some of your most difficult cases with her. She might surprise you with her insight again.

MURDOCH (laughing)  
I think that is unlikely. Yes, she astonished me with her shrewd analysis of Mr. Muir's story, I admit. But I sincerely doubt that she could do something so astonishing again.

OGDEN (smiling)  
You know, William, I would like to meet her.

(MURDOCH sticks out his jaw and nods; sounds like a fine idea to him.)

MURDOCH  
I was planning to go see her tomorrow to say thank you for her assistance. What do you say, we both pay her a call tomorrow!

(FADE OUT.)


	5. ACT 5

ACT V

(FADE IN. EXTERIOR RADCLIFFE HOUSE, daytime. A carriage pulls up in front of the house. MURDOCH alights from the carriage, and quickly moves to the other side of the carriage to help OGDEN alight. MURDOCH and OGDEN walk to the front door. CUT TO: INTERIOR RADCLIFFE HOUSE, sitting room. RADCLIFFE and MURDOCH and OGDEN are seated in chairs, sipping tea.)

MURDOCH  
And so, Mrs. Radcliffe, I wanted to stop by personally and thank you for your assistance.

RADCLIFFE (modestly)  
Not at all.

MURDOCH  
Your analysis certainly was helpful to the local constabulary. And thank you for the tea.

RADCLIFFE (modestly)  
My pleasure, Detective.

OGDEN  
And thank you for taking the time to meet with us. We would have telephoned ahead of time, but I understand you have no telephone.

RADCLIFFE  
A cursed invention, the telephone. An intrusion on our privacy! And yet the lying inventor continues to garner acclaim.

(MURDOCH is momentarily shocked, OGDEN is surprised.)

MURDOCH  
Wait, the inventor was a liar? Do you mean—?

RADCLIFFE  
Alexander Graham Bell, that's who I mean. Disagreeable man. Did you know, Detective, Doctor, that I lived for several years in Brantford, Ontario, and that Bell was one of my neighbours? When I say he was disagreeable, I speak from experience. (under her breath) It doesn't help his cause that he's a Scot.

MURDOCH (confidently)  
As it happens, Mrs. Radcliffe, I too have met the man.

RADCLIFFE  
Did you?

MURDOCH  
I did not find him to be disagreeable. And to the best of my knowledge, he was not a liar, as it relates to his invention of the telephone.

RADCLIFFE  
Did he tell you the truth about the events that occurred when the first intelligible words were spoken over wire? His account is rubbish, if you ask me.

OGDEN (with a trace smile)  
I wasn't aware his account is in dispute.

MURDOCH (puzzled)  
As far as I know, it is not.

RADCLIFFE  
Well, it is disputed by me! It is ridiculous on its face! (matter-of-factly) Listen, Detective: on the day when the first words were carried by wire, there is no question that Bell and Watson were very close to achieving intelligible conversation over wire. Furthermore, there is little question that they achieved this goal, and were able to repeat it.

MURDOCH  
Then why do you say Mr. Bell lied about it?

RADCLIFFE (deliberately)  
What were the first intelligible words spoken by Bell over wire?

MURDOCH  
Mr. Bell said, "Mr. Watson, come here, I want to see you." Mr. Watson heard those words clearly, and came and so notified Mr. Bell.

RADCLIFFE  
Rubbish.

MURDOCH  
Rubbish, why?

(OGDEN covers a small smile.)

RADCLIFFE  
What was the SECOND intelligible message over wire?

MURDOCH  
I— I don't know.

RADCLIFFE  
What was the THIRD intelligible message over wire?

MURDOCH  
I don't know.

RADCLIFFE  
Nobody cares about the subsequent messages, do they? History only cares about the FIRST intelligible words by wire. I do not know what the FIRST intelligible words by wire were, but I can say with a good degree of confidence that they were NOT "Mr. Watson, come here, I want to see you."

OGDEN (intrigued)  
You say this because you knew Mr. Bell personally, and therefore doubt his honesty?

RADCLIFFE  
No. I am basing it upon the fact that the story is preposterous on its face.

MURDOCH (puzzled)  
I don't see how. Mr. Bell himself told it to me.

(OGDEN smiles surreptitiously.)

RADCLIFFE  
First, let's look at the words of the message itself. Bell calls his partner "MISTER Watson." That is itself is somewhat suspicious: it's rather formal under the circumstances, wouldn't you say? But forget about that for the moment. Why would Bell say, "Mr. Watson, come here, I want to see you," if he did not know that Watson would hear him and understand his message? Do you see? The message itself PRESUMES that Watson COULD hear, and this suggests that it was NOT the first intelligible message.

MURDOCH  
That is hardly—

RADCLIFFE (interrupting)  
What had happened to prompt Bell to say the thing he supposedly said?

MURDOCH  
Mr. Bell had battery acid nearby. He had spilled some of the acid upon himself, upon his trousers.

RADCLIFFE  
Yes! And that part of the story is corroborated. Battery acid WAS most certainly present!

MURDOCH  
And—

RADCLIFFE  
And Bell's words seem overly POLITE in such circumstances, don't they? Yet this was supposedly an EXCITED utterance, in which principles of formality and sentence structure tend to be suspended! To put it another way: Detective Murdoch, if YOU had spilled battery acid on YOUR trousers, thereby ruining your clothes and risking serious painful injury to your person, would YOU exclaim, "Mr. Watson, come here, I want to see you"?

MURDOCH (starting to wonder)  
I don't know.

RADCLIFFE  
Would you not be more LIKELY to exclaim something profane? Something such as "God DAMN it!"

(MURDOCH is momentarily speechless, partly shocked by the language from this lady's mouth. OGDEN is stunned at first, then begins to laugh, although it is not clear whether her laughter is due principally to amusement or to embarrassment. OGDEN covers her mouth.)

RADCLIFFE  
I can say with some confidence, Detective, that ANY man who has spilled acid on his clothing would say something impolite. And knowing Bell as I did— so too would he, in all likelihood.

(MURDOCH ponders this. OGDEN is greatly amused watching MURDOCH and RADCLIFFE discussing.)

RADCLIFFE  
It would be likely, then, that Watson heard Bell's profane exclamation, and came to tell Bell that he heard the utterance clearly. Bell and Watson at once knew that they had made history! (holding up an index finger) And they also knew that history would want to record the first intelligible message by wire.

MURDOCH (getting it, but still shaky)  
And they would not want to have a profanity recorded for all posterity as the first intelligible message.

RADCLIFFE  
So, they concocted an innocuous message as the first words.

MURDOCH (still shaky)  
And, if I remember correctly, they made notes, but their recorded notes do not agree on the exact words.

RADCLIFFE  
But the notes do agree that Bell made a polite, formal, measured utterance, in a complete, composed sentence; not an excited utterance that any normal man might make.

(MURDOCH ponders silently some more. He nods. OGDEN can't help but grin: RADCLIFFE has surprised MURDOCH again!)

RADCLIFFE  
And that is why I say, "Balderdash!"

MURDOCH (almost stammering)  
If I ever chance to meet Mr. Bell again, I may ask him—

RADCLIFFE  
Oh, don't expect him to give you a straight answer, though. Do you think he would admit to you that his first words by telephone were an obscenity? What would that do to his reputation? To his place in history? No, he and Watson have their lie, and they will continue to tell it to their dying days.

(MURDOCH is somewhat at a loss. OGDEN is still amused.)

OGDEN  
Mrs. Radcliffe, thank you so much for the tea, and for the delightful conversation! Rarely do I get to see my husband rendered speechless!

RADCLIFFE  
Oh, and thank you for coming, Doctor. (to MURDOCH) And thanks also to you, (stressing the word a little) Detective.

(MURDOCH smiles uncomfortably. CUT TO: EXTERIOR RADCLIFFE HOUSE. MURDOCH and OGDEN walk back to the carriage. OGDEN has spring in her step, but MURDOCH seems a little shell-shocked.)

OGDEN  
As you say, William, a charming and insightful lady. Very insightful.

MURDOCH (shaky, lost in his own thoughts)  
But it's— it's history. I'd read it, but I'd never questioned the account. Could the history books be wrong? Did Alexander Graham Bell lie to history? Did Alexander Graham Bell lie to me?

OGDEN  
Yes, this Mrs. Radcliffe was quite a remarkable lady.

(MURDOCH and OGDEN reach the carriage. MURDOCH proceeds to the driver's spot and makes no effort to help OGDEN into the carriage.)

OGDEN (amused)  
William, are you going to help me? Or are you still "off-balance"?

(MURDOCH takes a moment to realize what he's missing. OGDEN laughs out loud. MURDOCH rolls his eyes and goes to help OGDEN into the carriage. FADE OUT.)

THE END

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: The notion that Alexander Graham Bell's first intelligible words by phone were an excited utterance, in response to the spilling of acid upon himself, is a notion that is still widely reported as historical. Some historians, perhaps recognizing that such words were an inappropriate response to the spilling of battery acid on Bell's trousers, have questioned the historicity of the story, however. Some have said that Bell's utterance was not excited at all, and that the account of the spilling of the battery acid is the mythical part. –DH)


End file.
